


[明日方舟/星陈非无差]彼此心知肚明

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈非无差]彼此心知肚明

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈非无差（有车）  
纯属个人脑洞，有极大量ooc  
表达混乱  
随时准备好退出

——————  
“要做就快。”

星熊的头脑还是晕乎乎的，天灾好像直接降临在她的颅骨内，她在一片混沌中快要窒息。天旋地转间陈又重复了一遍刚才的话，星熊模糊地应了，压在陈腰上的手指顺从地撩起女人的衣摆抚进去顺着脊骨一路向上，向上，然后摸到陈的内衣背扣。

陈想自己是气得昏了头，阿米娅在走廊里拉住她，紧张地告诉她凯尔希医生找她，陈还以为是要说自己的病，但她在凯尔希办公室里见到的是刚打印出来，还冒着热气的新的体检报告。  
纸张还是热的，但她的手指开始发冷，“现已确定属于感染初期”这句轻飘飘的结论一个字一个字地敲击在她的心脏上，她又翻回上一页去看照片栏里那张脸，怎么会呢？怎么会呢？  
她又想起她们分散行动的那天，想起她绕着整个仓库走了一圈也没见到对方首领的那天，她早该想到的。  
陈不太记得自己是怎么离开罗德岛的，总之，她站在公寓门口时手上还攥着那几页已经变凉的纸。星熊来给她开门，陈看见那张脸就气得说不出话，她一路上憋了很多很多话要说的，现在却只是浑身颤抖着，仰起头瞪着比她高一截的鬼族女人。星熊的目光一路向下看见她手里的报告，伸手将她拉进屋里关上门。  
陈的意识有一部分又取回了对身体的控制权，她一拳打在星熊的腹部，力度不小，星熊吃痛地弓起腰：“冷静，老陈——”  
“你他妈的要我冷静？我怎么冷静？！”陈扯着她的领子，两人几乎鼻尖挨着鼻尖，星熊脑子里都是陈怒吼的回音，她去握住陈抓着她衣领的手，陈攥得好紧，星熊摸到她手背上绷起的筋。她开始不知所措了。  
陈那时也是这样的心情吗？慌乱？不知所措？害怕？  
陈看上去还想冲她吼点什么，但张着嘴又哽住了，只是瞪着她，瞪到眼泪流出来顺着她的眼角往下落。陈闭上嘴又张张嘴，抓着星熊领口的手松下来，最后只说出一句：“你为什么不告诉我？”  
你为什么不告诉我？陈说这话时又想到自己，我之前为什么不告诉你？  
她现在更难受了，情绪好像从纯粹的愤怒变成了复杂的混合体，陈觉得星熊向她隐瞒的理由要呼之欲出，但这样的理由更加令她伤心了。  
星熊曾经经历的就是这样的感受吗？她就是一边忍受着这个一边对自己说“我可以接受”的吗？  
星熊低头看着陈一瞬间安静下来，眼睫颤动着，她忍不住伸出手去抹去陈的眼泪。鬼族的体温较常人偏低，陈感到脸颊上一凉。这跟以前不一样，以前陈对与稍低的温度习以为常，但在得知这样一个消息后她开始害怕了，害怕星熊手指传来的凉意，害怕那样的凉意可能意味着的事情，那他妈的会成为陈永远的梦魇。

于是陈向前一步双臂环住星熊的脖颈，星熊低头吻她，嘴唇也是凉的，陈用力地回吻，轻轻咬住星熊的下唇用手去摸她的腰侧。陈抓着她的衣摆将她往房间拖，期间将自己的鞋子踢到一边，大概是鞋跟的位置撞到茶几，发出咚的一声，她不甚在意，倒是星熊被她啃咬着嘴唇和下颌还要往卧室走，只得微微弯着腰模模糊糊地顺着陈的牵引。  
她脑子里已经是一团浆糊，但身体却飞快地响应了陈的动作，她终于被陈含着怒意压在床上，女人俯下身来咬她，发烫的双唇和牙齿和舌尖从她的嘴角到锁骨一路留下刺痛滚烫的印记，龙族的尾巴绕上星熊的小臂，威慑一般地收紧，星熊茫然地顺应着陈的动作，手自动自觉地搭上陈的腰际，在她的裤子边缘上方三公分。陈在衬衣底下的肌肉绷紧了，一手摸进星熊的衣服，她今天没穿制服，睡衣下是介于光滑和粗糙之间的皮肤，漂亮的腰线和柔软的乳房。陈的手几乎是毫无章法地胡乱游走着，好像为了抓住什么，为了留下什么——  
星熊被她亲得浑身发颤，脑子里好像一团浆糊被反复搅和着，简直是火上浇油，她遵循着以前留下的记忆隔着衣服环住陈的腰，空出一只手去解她的衬衣扣子。  
陈的膝盖挤进星熊的大腿间，她疯了，她疯了，但陈憋了一路的一腔情绪无从发泄，她迫切地需要和谁上床来——  
不，不是谁，是星熊。  
而星熊现在已经放弃她的扣子转而把手抚上陈的大腿，陈的腿根在颤抖，对，就是这样，我他妈的需要这个。星熊的手掌停在了陈的短裤边缘，陈从她的胸口抬起头来盯着她，星熊张嘴，说，老陈，我——

“要做就快。”

她又重复了一遍，然后星熊的身体反应过来，陈接手解了一半的扣子，恰好赶上她的内衣在另一只手的干预下弹开，陈脱衣服很利落，把制服扔到地上后又去扒另一个人身上的布料，星熊想伸手去拿放在床头柜的套子和润滑剂，被陈一手拍开：“别管那个。”  
她已经湿透了，从她把自己挤进星熊两腿间时她就湿了，她的手指还在星熊光裸的上身上揉搓着，陈掐着她的腰，用舌头和牙齿一起在星熊的胸脯上留下痕迹，那看上去色情又下流，鬼族女人的胸部柔软、有弹性，包容地接纳着陈几乎算是粗暴的爱抚和亲吻。陈的手按在星熊的肋骨上，她的头发散落下来，扫在星熊脸上，又与她的绿色长发纠缠在一起。  
陈说不清自己到底是兴奋还是疯狂，星熊的手指温柔地探进她两腿间，原本跨坐在她身上的陈夹紧了女人的胯部，她又低下头去把脸埋在星熊的颈间，胸口紧贴着星熊的，盖住了她留下的那些泛红的痕迹，她们两人现在湿哒哒的，黏糊糊的，好像两条依偎在一起的搁浅的鱼。  
我在呼吸，我还在呼吸，陈感到自己被星熊的气息包裹了，她的鼻尖接触着星熊的发丝，她的下颌抵着星熊的肩膀，她看到的，嗅到的，触到的，全部都是星熊。  
星熊，星熊的手指试探着在入口处摸索，陈的确湿透了，手指捅入的瞬间甬道像通电一般颤抖，电流传到陈的脑子里反映为她一口咬在星熊肩上，操，陈想。  
她的愤怒转化为病态的占有欲，陈几乎是得意地想，她在我身边，手指在我体内，我完全地、彻底地拥有她。

可能她明天会后悔，可能她明天会想杀了自己，可能……随便了，陈想要放声大笑，她张着嘴，星熊的手指在她体内动着，她笑不出声音，眼泪却落下来。  
陈的眼前开始出现闪光，她想到自己还没兑现曾经的诺言，她可是答应了星熊要去她的家乡看烟花大会的。星熊一只手环住她的脖子将她拉向自己，她们亲密得像是一个拥有左右两颗心脏的怪人，现在那两颗心跳得像是要融合在一起。  
“这也没什么不好……”星熊牙齿磨蹭着陈的耳垂，“至少我们同生共死。”  
陈脸上的笑容扭曲得像在哭，她眼前的白光炸得到处都是，只记得意识模糊之前她在心里对星熊说，  
可是我希望你活着。

——————


End file.
